Alice In wonderland poems
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Some Alice and Wonderland poems I off another sight i wanted to be more public so here ya go. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM!
1. wonderland

**I DO NOT OWN! I GOT THIS OFF ANOTHER SIGHT AND JUST WANTED THIS TO BE MORE PUBLIC. **

A sight like that  
A headless cat  
Is not so strange to see  
But a bodiless smile  
Is worth your while  
For it will fill you with glee

I can speak in a riddle  
And do not piddle  
With meaningless bursts of prose  
I prefer rather  
To dither and dather  
With things you can only suppose.

I provide clues  
And snippets of news  
But never what you want to hear  
In order to know  
Which way you should go  
You must lend me an ear.

I will tell you of cards  
Of queens and their yards  
Of hatters that love to have tea  
Then I'll leave you there  
My smile mid-air  
For none is as mad as me.


	2. The red queen

**I DO NOT OWN! I GOT THIS OFF ANOTHER SIGHT AND JUST WANTED THIS TO BE MORE PUBLIC. **

Stately and serene  
Don't describe this queen  
Who's short and always in red  
She struts around  
Wearing a crown  
Shouting "Off with their head!"

Her minions are cards  
Not soldiers or bards  
And they cater to her every desire  
They do what she wants  
Endure all her taunts  
Though they may have cause to perspire

For though she is small  
And nothing like tall  
Her presence will still pack a punch  
She's always a-yelling  
At those who are telling  
Her things with their brains out to lunch

So if you are smart  
And pay attention to part  
Of where your feet are treading  
You'll stay well clear  
Of that queen and her near  
Obsession with beheading


	3. alice

**I DO NOT OWN! I GOT THIS OFF ANOTHER SIGHT AND JUST WANTED THIS TO BE MORE PUBLIC. **

I'm tired of your riddles  
Just tell me how to get out of here  
I'd like to be told things straight  
Preferably before you disappear

This wonderland is not a place  
In which I would want to be  
These follies and silly games  
Are starting to irritate me

It may just be  
That I'm no Alice  
But all you've done  
Is fill me with malice

You live to play with minds  
So mine, I shall keep away  
I can't take anymore of your nonsense  
You can save it for another day


	4. What if?

**I DO NOT OWN! I GOT THIS OFF ANOTHER SIGHT AND JUST WANTED THIS TO BE MORE PUBLIC. I like this one...  
**

What if Alice  
Hadn't met the White Rabbit at all?  
Would that mean Alice  
Wouldn't have taken such a very bad fall?

What if the White Rabbit  
Hadn't been late?  
Would that mean  
He didn't miss his very important date?

What if the Cheshire Cat  
Hadn't been with the Queen of Hearts?  
Would that mean Alice  
Wouldn't have kept all her parts?

What if the March Hare  
Hadn't been so crazy?  
Would that mean the memory of Wonderland  
Wouldn't be so hazy?

What if Alice's sister  
Hadn't woken her up?  
Would that mean the Mouse  
Would still be in the cup?

What if the Caterpillar  
Hadn't told Alice to grow?  
Would that mean Wonderland  
Wouldn't be something we know?


	5. Sing the songs

**I DO NOT OWN! I GOT THIS OFF ANOTHER SIGHT AND JUST WANTED THIS TO BE MORE PUBLIC. I like this one...  
**

Sing the songs that drive us mad and make us thirst.  
Pluck the roses from our chest of which they burst.  
Steal our eyes so they shall not wonder from you.  
In this world, insanity is the only thing that rings true.  
Behind their masks, they're monsters waiting to attack.  
Lick their lips in ambition for when we turn our back.

Silent and simple, a whisper metallic  
diligent and lustful, crimson and acrylic.

Dance on, my fair Alice dear. Oh how we love to see you.  
Fall into our open arms, oh how we love to hold you.  
Hear their sweet silver voices call to you.  
Dance on, my fair Alice dear. Oh how we love to see you.

How can I grant your wish when your heart is closed to me?

Please open up and let me in. Cross carefully but with a fee.  
The imprint of hearts and cards bare the same fate.  
The symbol of our love is destiny without debate.  
Sing us a lullaby of princess, queens, and kings.  
Fly drunkenly to the sky with outstretched wings.

Seven years of bad luck upon the broken glass.  
Beauty shall reveal its venom truth at last.

Dance on, my fair Alice dear. Oh how we love to see you.  
Fall into our open arms, oh how we love to hold you.  
Hear their sweet silver voices call to you.  
Dance on my fair Alice dear. Oh how we love to see you.

In fields of gems and preciousness,  
gold and silver flowers are snatched.  
With shining beauty and decadence,  
our minds being to stray and detach.

And so dance on fair Alice, dear. Oh how we love to see you.  
Fall into our open arms, oh how we love to hold you.  
Hear their sweet silver voices call to you.  
And so dance on fair Alice dear. Oh how we love to see you.

We close our eyes and lay on a flower bed.  
We keep on dreaming as we await the end.


	6. Dare to be Alice

**I DO NOT OWN! I GOT THIS OFF ANOTHER SIGHT AND JUST WANTED THIS TO BE MORE PUBLIC. I like this one...  
**

**(this one barely makes since...)**

Dare to be Alice in Wonderland

One pill made her smaller and the other one turned her blue  
She was told to take a shot of vodka  
That would help her loosen up too  
As she fell down the black hole, she knew she couldn't get out  
She no longer had control of her body because of the amount

Walking was becoming ridiculous so she hopped into a car  
Knowing the place she could get more wasn't very far  
Red lights, green lights, flashing passed her eyes  
She saw a little white rabbit that was leading her to demise

She was an A+ student, a daughter and a friend  
But why should all of that matter?  
She would find light at the tunnel in the end  
She wondered why the white rabbit decided to change its course  
It led her to prince charming, with sirens blazing, on a white horse  
When she got to the castle, the doctor knew what he had to do  
Give her some pills, one red and one blue

She was missing I.D. her hope, and a smile  
But all that would change in the course of an hour  
She knew once she got out, she would get back her pills  
And the little white rabbit would lead to castles among hills

When she looked at the pills in her hand, she knew what they would do  
The white rabbit would come back,  
Help her look for prince charming through and through

She wanted the fairy tale story that she had heard when she was young  
When her father had left, these comforting tales often came off her mother's tongue  
So when she took the pills at night, she often knew where the rabbit was trying to lead  
To her father or prince charming since the rabbit was her greed


	7. Just Another Alice

**I DO NOT OWN! I GOT THIS OFF ANOTHER SIGHT AND JUST WANTED THIS TO BE MORE PUBLIC. I like this one...  
**

Don't start all your lying behind that smile, I can see right through you.

Right now I'm still on solid ground but it won't be long before it caves in.

We all have hell to pay, some sooner than others.

These dreams have got me carried away.

I open the doors and you're not where you should be.

Hearts get beat into the ground as the Jabberwock cries.

The knight can't protect, he is past is prime. I never knew I would end up here.

I hardly know how I came to be here.

The Queen thinks she can win, but no she can't because I have learned of your lies and my heart flew from you and past your consumed thoughts.

The doors slam and the steps reveal the truth; while the painted roses play the sad song of those who lost their heads.

The suits trail behind as we run for our lives.

All this extra traffic in my head is slowing me down.

The kitten smiles and the Hatter laughs as we try to escape through the looking glass.

The White Rabbit left me cold with no clear value of this life.

The Caterpillar smokes his pipe and tries to make a deal but as the battle plays out I learn of your secrets, the ones that make me forgive.

As the Bandersnatch howls and the Queen of Hearts falls there is no longer a place for me on this side.

But I leave you with my heart as I turn to go home because all I really am is just another Alice in Wonderland.


	8. Alice in wonderlands

**I DO NOT OWN! I GOT THIS OFF ANOTHER SIGHT AND JUST WANTED THIS TO BE MORE PUBLIC. I like this one...  
**

She was falling into the realms beneath  
Wondering where she would land  
"Wouldn't it be nice?" she thought, "If I had  
Someone to hold my hand?"

She thought about the times she spent  
With her lovely cat back home  
She missed her so dearly then  
As she was so painfully alone.

She knew she was descending down  
Only where to, she didn't know  
"How long have I been falling?"  
Her past felt a long time ago.

Should she have not run after the Rabbit?  
Should she have just stayed there?  
Where would the labyrinth lead her?  
She was completely unaware…


	9. no more cards

**I DO NOT OWN! I GOT THIS OFF ANOTHER SIGHT AND JUST WANTED THIS TO BE MORE PUBLIC. I like this one...  
**

Mad as I seen; mad you say?  
Says the Mad Hatter every day.  
Today he took many cards for me.  
Come closer Alice, come and see,  
A Joker, a Queen, a King and Jack.

I am in my world,  
Where I create:  
Setting, plot, characters and date.  
To the Joker went a card,  
So he could play my game.  
He treated it like a joke,  
Left the card and blame

Another card to the Queen,  
Representing sin,  
Weapons and lies by her side,  
How could she fail to win?

Card to the King,  
He sat in denial,  
The responsibility of a card he dared not bear,  
Perhaps it was that he did not care.

One last card to the Jack,  
Relishing control,  
Always wanting more,  
So he took my soul.

I wished to mend my heart,  
Another beginning, another start.  
But there are, alas, no more cards.


End file.
